


Ed, Primarch of the Ed Boys

by J13579



Series: Crack Prompts [2]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: April Fools' Day, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J13579/pseuds/J13579
Summary: One day, Ed finds himself the Primarch of the 2nd Legion.
Series: Crack Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1092522
Kudos: 10





	Ed, Primarch of the Ed Boys

**There were 20 Primarchs created by the Emperor of Mankind. Taken by the Chaos Gods, they were sent throughout the galaxy. Two were lost during the Great Crusade. But what if… one of them wasn’t lost?**

* * *

“My son, he’s here.”

* * *

**That one is someone you never expected.**

* * *

A pure golden figure emanated a powerful air over the Cul De Sac kids. Cold, crimson eyes stared at the crowd before the figure. All of the kids were in awe, none of them were able to say a word. Even the Eds remained silent… at least two of them. 

Ed had only one thing to say.

“Hi, Dad!”

* * *

**Throughout his journey during the Great Crusade, there will be action. Adventure.**

* * *

“GARBANZOOO!”

Ed leaped into the crowd of orks. He brought down his warhammer onto the ground and smashed it, causing an earthquake, the likes no one on the planet has seen.

The orks ran towards Ed, looking for a challenge, but they quickly found themselves falling through the cracks of the earthquake.

* * *

**Fun.**

* * *

“So, Ed, twelve?”

“Go fish, Magnus.”

* * *

**Danger.**

* * *

“Help me!”

Eddy turned back to see a bunch of pissed off orks running after him. They numbered in the thousands.

“WAAAAAGHHH!”

* * *

Wrong

It was all wrong

This can’t be. Brothers and cousins killing each other on the battlefield. Hundreds of Space Marines laid on the ground, suffering from fatal wounds. The air trembled with the screams of the wounded and dying, yet those were nothing compared to the horrible laughter of the treacherous living.

Amongst the battlefield, Ed could hear a familiar set of footsteps approaching him. He turned his head to see Konrad Curze.

“Hello, brother.”

* * *

**Ed, Primarch of the Ed Boys!**

**Coming Never!**

**Author's Note:**

> Not the kind of April Fools Joke you were expecting, huh.


End file.
